


Good Together

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Movie Night, Protective Zayn, adorable boyfriends, sassy Louis because why the hell not, sleepy Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:  Hey! I'm still not over Zayn carrying Liam, so I was wondering if you could write something where all the boys are hanging out & Liam ends up falling asleep so Zayn has to carry him to bed. The other boys are surprised because both Liam & Zayn are protective, & they wondered how the relationship would work because its obvious when Liam takes care of Zayn, but they realize that Liam has no problem making himself vulnerable and trusting Zayn to take care of him. Hope that makes sense. I jst want cute, warm, and cuddly sleepy Liam with protective boyfriend Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> this was about to be like 300 words max but then it turned into 800 words of me obsessing over Ziam adorableness so hopefully you all are ok with that ;) let me know what you think!

Harry found himself yawning as he buried his head further into the stack of pillows behind him. A glance at the cable box said that it was already past two in the morning and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep his eyes open. Despite their best efforts (and excessive amounts of energy drinks complements of a certain blonde Irishman), he found his bandmates not much better off. Louis was draped over both arms of the chair, eyes clearly fighting to stay open. Niall didn’t appear to even be trying to stay awake as he slouched into Harry’s shoulder. Zayn was probably the most awake of all of them but even he was snuggling deeper into an already-sleeping Liam’s side. 

“I think we’re gonna have to call it a night, lads,” Zayn announced, affectionately brushing hair from his boyfriend’s face. “You lot are welcome to stay the night if you’d like but I’m gonna get this one to bed.” 

“Need help?” Harry offered, taking note of how much smaller than Liam Zayn was. “I can carry him if you’d like.”

“I’ve got him,” Zayn answered. “Just make yourselves at home here. You know where everything is.” 

With that, Zayn pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead and whispered a _let's go, babe_ before scooping the much bigger boy into his arms and carrying him down the hall. The other three watched after them in amazement, both at the fact that Zayn was able to hold Liam so easily despite their size difference and that Zayn could be so protective of the younger boy, just as Liam often was with him.

“How do they even do that?” Niall wondered aloud as he grabbed extra pillows and blankets for the three of them.

“Do what?” Louis mumbled sleepily.

“Like, they actually make a perfect couple,” Niall explained, although it wasn’t much of an explanation.

“And?” Harry prompted.

“I don’t even know where I was going with that, actually,” Niall shrugged. “’M tired.”

“Then sleep, leprechaun,” Louis, shot back from where he was still draped across the chair in a position that was anything but comfortable, in Harry’s opinion.

“I think I know what you were getting at, Ni,” Harry admitted as he spread a blanket over the couch. “Like, usually Liam’s all daddy or whatever and he’s always taking care of us and he’s always so protective of Zayn but then somehow Zayn’s protective of him, too, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Niall shrugged.

“I don’t know; it just makes sense for them doesn’t it?”

“Will you two just shut up?” Louis finally snapped. “Some of us are trying to sleep here!”

Harry stuck his tongue out at the older boy but climbed under the blanket anyways, since he really was feeling tired himself. “You’re just jealous,” he concluded quietly, feeling too stubborn to drop the subject. An awake Louis was more than willing to discuss their bandmates’ love life but a sleepy one wanted no disturbances. 

“They’re cute,” Niall yawned, crawling into his own makeshift bed on the floor.

“I swear to god the next person who makes a sound is going to fucking lose an arm,” Louis threatened and neither of the other boys doubted his threat for a second so they quietly turned on their sides to sleep.

Harry often found himself thinking about Zayn and Liam’s relationship. He wasn’t typically the kind of person to get involved with things that weren’t his business (Louis did enough of that for all of them) but he couldn’t help contemplating it. Externally, they were giggly and cuddly and lovey and everything you’d expect best-friends-turned-boyfriends to be. But Harry had come to realize that they were much more complex than that. Their mental connection was just flat out scary at times, and they were more in synch with each other than anyone any of the boys had seen before in a way that went deeper than the typical finishing each other’s sentences thing. They were just naturally in tune with each other; whatever one needed, the other could provide without any communication whatsoever. Yeah, Liam tended to be the protective one because who _wouldn’t_ be protective of Zayn but Harry was beginning to see more and more that Liam needed to be protected sometimes, too. Harry found it a true testament to the love Zayn and Liam shared that Liam felt comfortable making himself vulnerable—something he had initially struggled with—in the knowledge that his boyfriend would be there for him. He smiled just thinking about it.

All he wanted was the best for all of his boys and it was more than obvious that Zayn and Liam were exactly that for each other and nothing could have made Harry happier than hearing the whispered _I love you_ from the bedroom and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think/send me a prompt!   
> tumblr: http://1de3shipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
